A tracheostomy is a fairly common surgical procedure for overcoming a tracheal obstruction. The procedure involves cutting into the trachea through the neck tissues to allow the insertion of a tracheostomy tube. Once the tracheostomy tube has been inserted it is important that the position of the tube be stabilize such that it is not inadvertently withdrawn from the trachea, and such that the tube is otherwise positioned to function properly. Further, movement of the tracheostomy tube can cause discomfort to the patient. Heretofore, twill tape, a thin cotton shoe string-type material, has been used to secure the position of tracheostomy tubes. In this regard, a length of twill tape is received about the patients neck and tied at its opposite ends to a plate or flange provided on the tracheostomy tube. However, the thin twill tape, particularly when tied tight enough to securely hold the tube, can cause discomfort to the patient. Further, it is important in dealing with fresh tracheostomy tubes that the tube not be manipulated or moved more than necessary such that the stoma is given an opportunity to heal over. Because the ends of the twill tape are tied to the tracheostomy tube, it can be difficult to disengage the twill tape from the tube when the tape is being replaced without manipulating or moving the tube. Accordingly, tube holders have been designed in an effort to more effectively stabilize tracheostomy tubes. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,144, a commercial embodiment of which is produced by Dale Medical Products, Inc., of Plainville, Mass. However, the device of this patent utilizes hook and loop-type fasteners to engage the tracheostomy tube, and these fasteners tend to disengage when pressure is exerted on them resulting in inadvertent failure of the device. At the same time, such hook and loop fasteners can be difficult to disengage without manipulation and movement of the tracheostomy tube. Further, the hook and loop-type fasteners are expensive and tend to collect dirt and contaminants so as to make the device difficult to clean or otherwise maintain in a sanitary condition. Other holding devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,227; 4,774,944; 4,744,358; 4,489,723; 4,351,311; 4,249,529; 3,927,676; 4,932,9434; 836,200; 5,037,397; 4,823,789; 3,046,989; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 310,721; 5,215,532; 4,690,675; 4,583,976; 4,333,468; 4,142,527; 4,120,304; 3,977,407; and 3,826,254.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tracheostomy tube holder for being received about a patient to maintain the position of a tracheostomy tube.
It is another object of the present invention to provide tracheostomy tube holder which is quickly and easily secured to, or released from, the tracheostomy tube, yet holds the tracheostomy tube firmly in position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tracheostomy tube holder which can be disengaged from the tracheostomy tube for cleaning or replacement, and re-secured to the tracheostomy tube, without undue manipulation or movement of the tracheostomy tube.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tracheostomy tube holder which is adjustable from both ends and has tube engaging straps which stay secured to the tracheostomy tube holder while the remainder of the holder is being cleaned or replaced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tracheostomy tube holder which is easily adjustable to accommodate patients of different size.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide tracheostomy tube holder which is inexpensive to manufacture, increases patient comfort, and which can be easily cleaned.